


Mona Lisa

by j_stolirazzz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Episode: s11e11 Entropy, F/M, Hurt Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, This hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_stolirazzz/pseuds/j_stolirazzz
Summary: In a world where, before the iconic episode "Entropy," before Spencer Reid and Cat Adams ever sat down in that restaurant, Cat's been dating Spencer for months under the identity Katrina "Kat" Lane..."“Spencer?” His chest suddenly felt tight as his mind jumped to conclusions his heart wouldn’t be able to handle. Slowly, he looked up at her. She was beautiful, as always, in her tight, black dress and in any other situation he would’ve blushed. But tonight, as he put the pieces together, he couldn’t help but stare at her in betrayal.“Kat?” He breathed out. Or no, it wasn’t Katrina “Kat” Lane, his girlfriend. The love of his life. This was Cat Adams. The hit woman. The truth."(PS. I've pretty much finished writing this, so expect fast updates)
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for so long, I'm so excited. Just BTW, the "before" is ambiguous and is anytime before the day of Entropy. The "now" is anything on the day.
> 
> Titles from the song "Mona Lisa" by Lil Wayne, which I feel is really appropriate lol
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ ~ Now ~ _

He was warm, content, when he felt a soft kiss to the back of neck. Then another, and another. Spencer smiled sleepily, sluggishly turning around to the source of the sweet wake up call. His girlfriend, Kat, smiled at him as leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. God, every time she so much as smiled at him, it hit him how lucky he was to have her. It wasn’t just that she was beautiful, but her mind was one of the few that could keep up with his.

“Good mornin,” he whispered, exhaustion slurring his words.

“Morning, baby,” she whispered back, leaning in to give him another short kiss, then resting her forehead to his. “Coffee?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” at his words, she laughed softly at him and climbed out of bed. He sat up a bit, content to sit back and watch her look for clothes. When he noticed him watching, she fondly rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Men.” Spencer just laughed, continuing to watch her slip on a pair of his boxers and T-shirt and walk into the kitchen. Stretching one last time, he happily got out of bed and followed her. He approached her by the coffee machine, wrapping his arms around her from behind, softly kissing her neck.

“I love seeing you in my clothes,”

“I know,” she replied, smirking a little. But still, she detached herself from him and grabbed mugs to pour their coffee. She handed him his after dumping a few sugars in, and he drank it gratefully.

“Though, I think I might love coffee more,” he said, taking another generous sip. She gasped dramatically.

“Oh, how will I ever compete,” And they laughed, basking in this calm moment of domestic bliss. Putting down his half finished mug, he pulls her in for another kiss. A deeper, but no less soft, kiss. One that short circuits your brain until all you can feel is love. He tightened his grip on her, moving to deepen it when-

_ Bringgggggg _

They broke apart, groaning at the sound of his phone. He gave her a regretful look, but picked up the phone anyway.

“Reid,” he answered, irritated.

“Oh, my bad Pretty Boy, was I interrupting something,” Morgan asked on the other end teasingly, because of course it was him.

“Yes, actually,”

“My man,” Morgan replied, laughing. “Is this the same girl you’ve been  _ not _ telling me about for a while now?” Spencer rolled his eyes.

“I’ve told you about her,” he answered defensively, and he saw Kat perk up, tilting her head in question at him. He mouthed ‘Morgan,’ and she nodded understandingly.

“Only enough to get me to shut up,”

“I’m a private person, bite me,” he retorted.

“Oh no Pretty Boy, that’s not my job. I believe-” But Spencer cuts off whatever crude thing he was sure his best friend was about to say.

“ _ Anyway, _ ” he says firmly, “what were you calling for.” He hears Morgan sigh.

“It’s time.”

“For the-?”

“Yeah,” A pause. “We’re starting prep early, we wanna make sure you’re as secure as possible, that our profile’s air tight.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen,” then he hangs up. 

“You’ve gotta go,” she says, sighing sadly but understandingly. She looks down, avoiding eye contact.

“I do. I’ll be home late tonight, so don’t wait up, okay?” And she nods, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you. You’re  _ mine _ , you know that right?” She asks, an odd look in her eyes.

“Yeah, of course I do. Kat, I’ll be fine tonight,” he tries to reassure.

“I know, I know… Just remember that, okay?”

“Okay,” he kisses her forehead. “I love you too,” he says firmly. And then, within minutes, he’s out the door, headed to what he thinks is an average case, with a beautiful girl waiting for him at home… 

_ ~ Now ~ _

Spencer wasn’t nervous. He  _ wasn’t _ , he insisted to himself as he continued to fidget and squirm in his seat. The restaurant was lovely, the dangling lights and fancy tables creating a truly romantic ambiance, one he wouldn’t understand the irony of until later. As his mind cycled through all the possible ways tonight could go wrong, Spencer stared at the red rose placed delicately on the edge of the table. They’d been prepping since this morning, finding out as much as they could about their unsub, Catherine Adams, which honestly wasn’t much. They couldn’t even find a picture, much less a current address. They did, however, have her backstory, her victims, and their profile. Their greatest weapon.

There was a high chance the unsub knew about their ruse; or at least was suspicious. Which, while not ideal, honestly wasn’t a problem in the long run. As long as she showed up then the odds were in their favor. It was as he was contemplating on the upcoming night that he heard it.  _ Her _ voice. Cheery. Unfeeling.

“Spencer?” His chest suddenly felt tight as his mind jumped to conclusions his heart wouldn’t be able to handle. Slowly, he looked up at her. She was beautiful, as always, in her tight, black dress and in any other situation he would’ve blushed. But tonight, as he put the pieces together, he couldn’t help but stare at her in betrayal.

“Kat?” He breathed out. Or no, this wasn’t Katrina “Kat” Lane, his girlfriend. The love of his life. This was Cat Adams. The hit woman. The truth.

_ ~ Before ~ _

Truthfully, Spencer wasn’t fond of this coffee shop. His coffee usually tasted burnt and they got his order wrong more often than not. But, it was on his way to work so he’d make due. He was running late today, which is the only excuse he had for his lack of attention as he quickly spun around and bumped smack into someone else, spilling his coffee everywhere.

“Shoot,” he mutters under his breath, looking regretfully at the coffee all over himself. Then, shaking his head, he finally looks up to who he ran into and immediately blushes. Hard.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he stutters out, caught off guard by the woman in front of him. She looks surprised when she finally sees him, her angry expression rapidly fading from her face.

“Oh, it’s fine,” the mystery girl waves him off, looking down at the coffee stain evident on her shirt and pants, “I was heading home after this anyway.”

“Still, I was rushing, late for work, and I wasn’t paying attention, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I promise,” she smiles at him, and it hits him that the last thing he wants right now is for this girl to walk away.

“How about I buy you your coffee, to make up for it,” he blurts out. She pauses, considering his offer, a conflicted look on her face, then nods.

“Okay, I can work with that.”

“I’m Spencer, by the way, Spencer Reid,” he doesn’t hold out his hand for a shake, instead opting to nod his head, and she doesn’t even look surprised.

“I’m Katrina Lane, but I go by Kat,” she replies, nodding her head in return. “So, what is this oh so important job you have to get to?”

“I- I’m an FBI agent, specifically a part of the Behavior Analysis Unit.”

“An FBI agent? Cute and skilled, I see,” she says with a smirk, and Spencer can feel a blush on his face. He clears his throat, flustered.

“So uh, what about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a government contractor, today’s actually my day off.” His eyes light up.

“Did you know that the U.S. Government is the largest company in the world,” he rambles, unable to help himself, “Approximately one billion dollars of new opportunities in the services sector of Government contracting are available to bid on by private business each day.” She looks taken aback by his knowledge dump, and for a moment he’s worried he messed this up, but the easy grin never leaves her face.

“And intelligent too, you keep getting better and better,” Spencer ducks his head bashfully, but she continues, “However, two can play that game. Did  _ you _ know that the federal government actually signs over 11 million contracts a year, however they aren't part of the federal budget, but instead are paid off with bonds.” He stares at her, stunned, while she defiantly maintains eye contact.

“I did know that,” A pause. “But it was cute to hear you try and out ramble me,” he smiles at her and she just laughs.

“Give me your phone,” she quickly snatches it out of his outstretched hand, then freezes. He watches her second guess what she’s about to do, and he’s surprised by how disappointed this moment of hesitation makes him feel. But then, she’s swiftly typing something in and handing him his phone back.

“My number. Call me sometime, okay?” He blushes again.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, of course,” and then he feels it. Butterflies. A wonderful feeling he hasn’t had in such a long time…

_ ~ Now ~ _

“Long time so see,” She joked, smiling like she didn’t just shatter his heart, like Spencer’s skin isn’t crawling, like she didn’t use him in the most invasive way possible… Like she doesn’t even care.

_ “Spencer?” _ He vaguely hears over his comm, but he’s not even listening. He’s watching Cat laugh at her own humor, then calmly sit down across from him. He can’t do this. He moves to stand but-

“Don’t,” Cat says firmly, clicking off the safety in her gun for emphasis.

“You won’t shoot me,” he says angrily

“Try me.” They stare each other down for a moment, fire in their eyes, until he slowly eased back into his seat.

“That’s better,” she says, smiling sweetly at him. The same smile that used to make him melt and fall in love all over again, now just fills him with a rage that scares him. That hurts. “Let’s talk about this civilly, like the adults we are, babe.”

“Don’t call me that,”

“Aw, it’s cute that you think you can tell me what to do,” He grits his teeth at her words as she slides across the booth till she’s at her side. She leans towards him, and for a fleeting moment he swears she’s going to kiss him, but then she dips and speaks directly into his tie.

“Hi Penelope,” She sing songs, and he hears Garcia gasp through his ear piece. He doesn’t let it show though, as Cat looks back up at him with a wicked smile on her face.

“You know,” she starts, her hand wandering on his thigh, “this was honestly a smart plan. Draw me out by capitalizing on my weakness, box me into a restaurant filled with agents, get me to take you to a back alley for some  _ lovin, _ ” he jumps as her hand grazes a little too close to certain areas, while Cat simply smirks at him and continues speaking. “But you didn’t account for one thing,” She grabs his gun, tucking it into her purse, not breaking eye contact with him as she leans close. “Me.” She moves to whisper directly into his ear.

“You like my dress? I picked it out just for you,” then pulls back, smirking in his face.

He places his hand gently on her cheek, noting the slight surprise in her eyes, and moves closer till his breath practically mingled with hers. He can hear his confused teammates through his earpiece, but he keeps his focus on Cat.

  
“Fuck you,” he whispers against her lips, and she jerks back. He smirks as she chuckles darkly at him, and he can swear he sees a bit of hurt in her eyes.  _ Good. _

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter coming soon <3
> 
> (ps. i think i had a tense change somewhere in here, but i couldn't quite tell, sorryyy)


End file.
